


Lazy Days

by theOfficialSandwich



Series: Marvel One-Shots [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Tower, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Multi, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark Friendship, Polyamorous Character, SHIELD, Sleep, Sleepiness, Stark Tower, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theOfficialSandwich/pseuds/theOfficialSandwich
Summary: James 'Bucky' Barnes/Natasha Romanov/Tony StarkWhen Tony wakes up beside his partners, who both want to get up and start the day, he decides to start a new, weekly tradition. The 'Lazy Day'.Requests are OPEN.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Maria Hill/Pepper Potts (mentioned), Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark
Series: Marvel One-Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107830
Kudos: 34
Collections: Everything from The Official Sandwich





	Lazy Days

Bucky awoke to the feeling of limbs wrapped around me. He was facing Natasha and she had her right arm around him, with Tony on his other side - their legs intertwined together. Lifting himself up onto his elbows, Bucky looked down at his girlfriend and boyfriend peacefully sleeping either side of him. Natasha stirred beside him, blinking her eyes open a few times, before smiling up at him. 

"Hey."

"Hey. Did I wake you?" Bucky asked leaning back into the pillows.

"You didn't." Natasha reassured, resting her head on his shoulder.

After a few moments of enjoying each other's presence, Bucky said "We should probably get up."

"Nooo." Tony spoke up sleepy, pushing himself up before flopping down onto Bucky's chest, his outburst causing the other two to both to laugh.

“Tired, doll?” Bucky asked, kissing Tony’s forehead.

“Up late working, again were we?” Natasha asked, leaving further into Bucky.

“Why are you two ganging up on me? It's too early.” Tony complained, lifting his head to look at his partners.

“It's 10am.” Bucky replied, almost immediately.

“It's a Sunday.” Tony countered.

Natasha smiled, “We all have work to do today, and it's a Thursday.”

“New rule, once a week we stay in and do nothing all day.” 

“That does sound nice.” Bucky reasoned.

Tony smiled at Bucky, before turning to his girlfriend, “Nat?” 

“Fine, only because you look cute when you’re sleepy.” Natasha said, grinning. 

“I’m not cute.” Tony pouted.

“Of course not, Doll. You’re adorable.” Bucky said, playfully tapping Tony’s nose.

“Hey! Guys come on, I’m not cute or adorable!”

“Yes, you are.” Both Natasha and Bucky replied.

“Fine, but if I am so are you two.”

“Maybe I should get up now and go training.” Bucky said, pulling back the covers.

“And maybe I should fish my paperwork.” Natasha said, starting to get up.

“Nooo! Stay!” Tony said, pulling them both back down.

“Of course, we’ll stay, Tony.” Natasha said, as Bucky pulled Tony back down onto his chest.

“Cute.” Bucky mouthed to Natasha, who smiled back and started running a hand through their sleepy boyfriend’s hair.

**::::::::::::**

And so, a new tradition for the trio was born. At least once a week, the three would take a ‘Lazy Day’. A day where they’d stop training, stop going on missions (unless they had to), and stop any other work, in favour of spending the whole day with one another. Based on the unpredictability of their careers, this day often varied from one week to the next. This week their schedules had lined up free for a Tuesday, which was tomorrow.

Right now, Tony was sitting at their floor’s breakfast bar on a phone call to Pepper whilst he waited for the other two to arrive, piles of paper spread in front of him.

“I’m almost done with them Pep; I’ll drop them by Wednesday.” Tony spoke, penning his signature on yet another form.

“Why not tomorrow?”

“Because tomorrow is Tuesday, and Tuesday is our day off this week. I definitely asked your assistant to tell you, didn't I?”

“You did, I’m just messing with you. See you Wednesday.”

“If you weren't my Boss now, I’d demote you Miss Potts.”

“No, you wouldn't.” 

“No, I wouldn’t, otherwise you set your fiancée on me.” Tony joked.

“I would absolutely get Maria to break your legs, if you demoted me.” Pepper said, a smile evident in her voice.

Tony snorted, “Night Pep.”

“Night Tony.” Pepper rescinded, ending the call.

Tony went back to tackling his paperwork, and he was just finishing up when he heard the elevator doors open in the hall and two sets of footsteps walk into the kitchen.

“Hey Buck, hey Nat.” Tony said, capping his pen and turning round.

Both of them were wearing their day old training clothes, their faces were flushed, and their hair was dishevelled. Yet they were still incredibly attractive to Tony, and he told them as such.

“You two look beautiful.” Tony said standing.

“Thanks Doll. After Steve’s new training regime, you’re a sight for sore eyes.” Bucky said, moving past Tony to get a glass of water.

“All done, Tony?” Natasha asked, indicating behind Tony to the paperwork-covered table.

“Just finished, so I’m all free for tomorrow.”

“That's good, because we were gonna ask you to join us for a shower.” Natasha said, holding out her hand. Just as Bucky came up behind Tony and warped an arm round the man’s waist.

“How could I say no to that?” Tony asked, rhetorically, as he took Natasha’s hand, as she and Bucky walked him to their bathroom.

**::::::::::::**

“I love ‘Lazy Days’.” Natasha said, from her spot resting on Tony’s chest.

“Me too.” Tony said, an arm round Natasha’s shoulder, as he absentmindedly rubbed her arm.

It was then Bucky pushed open the bedroom, somehow carrying three mugs of coffee in two hands. Natasha pulled back the covers allowing him to slide into bed next to her.

“Thanks, James.” Natasha said, while accepting her cup.

“Yeah thanks Buck.” Tony said, taking his.

“Anything for you two.” Bucky said, lovingly.

“Alright you sap, what’s the plan for today.” Natasha asked, as Tony laughed behind his mug.

“Well, to start I planned to order breakfast from our favourite café, but if you two are gonna laugh at me then, maybe not.” Bucky said, letting his hands fall into his lap. 

“The little French one?” Tony asked, worried he'd’ be missing out on a selection of French pastries for breakfast.

“I love their coffee.” Natasha smiled, dreamily.

“Yep.” Bucky replied, smiling at the sudden change in his partners.

“We’re sorry James.” Natasha replied, taking his hand in hers. While Tony looked like a kicked puppy.

“Don’t worry, love, I know better than to deny you two food and caffeine.”

“Great, shower?” Tony said, jumping up.

“Hold on Tony, let me fish my coffee.”

“Nat. Authentic. French. Pastries. Need I say more?” Tony said, getting up and walking towards the bathroom.

“Ok, we’re coming now. Only because you’re so cute.” Natasha said, following him, Bucky behind her.

“Nat for the last time I’m not cute, I’m an Avenger. Iron Man isn't cute!”

“Yeah you are, Doll.” Bucky managed out while laughing.

“You won’t win Tony. Now get yourself in that shower so we can eat.”

“Fine.” Tony grumbled back, allowing a still laughing Bucky to lead him inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, Kudos, Comments & Bookmarks are much appreciated! : )
> 
> [Wattpad Profile](https://www.wattpad.com/user/theOfficialSandwich)


End file.
